The negative health and social consequences of poor nutrition are well documented in college students and the outcome of poor eating habits is manifest in both obesity and a variety of health concerns. This application proposes the development of a college student website called MyStudentBody.com: Nutrition, to be based at a college personal health Internet portal called MyStudentbody.com. The program will be offered through colleges and universities to educate students about healthy nutrition and learn effective, tailored healthy eating strategies. Using interactive, Web-based technology, this psycho-educational program will be supported by a number of unique features that will make it an innovation in the area of nutrition education for college students. MyStudentBody.com: Nutrition will guide students through an interactive program designed to teach effective nutrition education in an Internet context that is informative, engaging, and dramatic. The current application combines state-of-the-art knowledge about tailoring strategies with advances in Internet-based technologies.